Dans le noir
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Tu n'es mien que la nuit, et pas toutes, seulement celles où les ténèbres sont assez épaisses pour dissimuler nos forfaits. OS. HPDM.


_**Disclaimer :**_ les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne touche rien pour ça, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

 _ **Auteure :**_ Mary J. Anna (alcoolique à temps partiel et génie à plein temps, ou l'inverse, je me souviens jamais).

 ** _Toutes les légendes meurent un jour :_** Je suis mélancolique ce soir. En ce moment, j'alterne entre une parfaite confiance en moi et de gros moment de doutes. Entre l'impression que tout est trop lent ou beaucoup trop rapide. J'essaye de me raccrocher à mon passé, parfois je retrouve une part de celle que j'étais il y a cinq ans, avant la dépression, avant que tout dans ma vie se casse la figure, avant que je manque de mourir et que je laisse une partie de moi de l'autre côté. Mais ce n'est plus la même chose,je ne suis plus aussi insouciante, plus aussi facilement distraite, les responsabilités me forcent à me maintenir dans la modération pourtant j'aimerais tant pouvoir simplement tout oublier ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Alors j'en fais trop, je ne dors quasiment pas, je m'épuise. Parfois j'aimerais juste revenir dans le passé et rester éternellement cette fille de 17 ans qui faisait n'importe quoi mais le faisait bien.

Un one-shot doux-amer que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire. Je crois que c'est l'un des meilleurs textes que j'ai écris récemment. Sur ce, je vous laisse en juger.

 _ **PS :**_ il y a un lemon dans ce texte ce qui justifie le rating M.

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Dans le noir**

* * *

Je reste des heures dans le noir à fixer le vide qui s'étends à perte de vue. Il n'y a de limite aux choses que quand il y a de la lumière pour les faire ressortir. Dans le noir, il n'y en a aucune, il n'y a aucune certitude, aucune réponse. Il y a uniquement des possibilités, en quantité si phénoménale que j'ai peur de ne jamais en voir le bout.

Je me ressers un verre de vin blanc, j'en renverse sur les draps immaculés mais ce n'est pas grave. La nuit cachera suffisamment longtemps mon forfait pour que celui-ci se soit évaporé à l'aube. J'aimerais que tout soit toujours aussi simple que ça l'est la nuit. Que la lumière du jour ne fasse pas si cruellement ressortir nos failles.

Je repense à ton visage, à tous ces souvenirs pulvérisés par les rayons du soleil. Tu n'es mien que la nuit, et pas toutes, seulement celles où les ténèbres sont assez épaisses pour dissimuler nos forfaits. Seulement celles où personne ne te retient dans la lumière artificielle. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pourtant.

Je savais dès le départ que je ne pourrais t'avoir qu'en partage mais j'ai sombré quand même. Ce n'est pourtant pas ma faute si ton éclat me donnait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un phare dans mes ténèbres. Je suis une créature nocturne, je serais toujours attiré par la lumière même si je dois m'y brûler. Tu le savais aussi bien que moi.

Tu es tout autant responsable que moi dans cette histoire même si je sais que tu préfères me blâmer. Tu t'en caches mais je le vois dans tes réactions, dans tes gestes, dans tes yeux. Tu aimerais que ce soit ma faute, ça serait juste plus facile, n'est ce pas ? Et puis c'est moi qui me cache dans l'ombre et non toi.

Toi tu ne fais que t'y réfugier de temps à autre. Pour souffler un peu de cette vie en pleine lumière qui est tienne. Dans le noir, tu n'as plus à être le héros des foules, tu n'as plus à répondre à leurs attentes impossible à satisfaire. Dans le noir, tu n'es que toi et ce n'est peut être pas grand chose mais ça n'appartient qu'à moi.

Alors je t'attends cette nuit aussi, regardant le ciel nocturne en me demandant si l'obscurité sera assez profonde cette fois pour que tu oses te montrer. J'attendrais juste qu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide, peut être même jusqu'à en finir une autre, jusqu'à ce que le jour dissipe tout à fait les ténèbres et seulement là je cesserais ma garde.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je finirais par attendre que tu viennes illuminer ma vie, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'ai haï le héro, comment aurai-je pu deviner que je finirais par aimer l'homme ? C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé. Tu es apparu dans mes nuits et depuis les ténèbres ne me paraissent jamais aussi épaisses que quand tu n'es pas là.

C'est une folie pourtant, nous ne le savons que trop bien. C'est bien pour ça que ça ne peut exister que dans le noir. Jamais tu ne pourras être mien dans la lumière du jour. Il y a déjà quelqu'un à qui tu as promis tes jours. Une personne respectable et pouvant supporter la lumière du soleil. Une femme qui t'a donné enfant et stabilité.

Qu'importe que ton bonheur soit mon oeuvre, c'est elle qui récolte les lauriers des nuits où je te vole à elle. Voler n'est d'ailleurs pas le bon terme, je ne peux voler ce qui m'a été donné librement. Et tu t'es offert à moi, tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Alors elle peut bien te garder le jour, tant que tu continues à me donner des nuits.

Elle ne veut que ta gloire quand je ne veux que toi. A quoi bon m'encombrer de quelque chose qui ne ferait que compliquer notre relation ? Comme si le jour était prêt à accepter que le héro soit tombé amoureux de son ennemi, et réciproquement. J'ai déjà du mal à y croire, je ne peux pas demander au monde de le faire.

Alors c'est mieux ainsi, même si chaque nuit à t'attendre en vain me fait l'effet d'un mauvais roman. Même si mon cœur s'emballe à chaque ombre qui passe près de mon allée. Même si j'en crève chaque matin quand tu t'en vas, ou pire quand il me faut admettre que tu ne viendras pas. Même si j'ai peur chaque nuit que ce soit la dernière.

Je titube en allant chercher une nouvelle bouteille. La dernière est partie trop vite et toi qui n'apparaît toujours pas. Un élan de morosité me traverse alors que je tâtonne pour retrouver mon chemin dans le noir. J'ai tant envie de toi, que j'ai l'impression de sentir ton corps se presser contre mon dos et tes bras se refermer autour de moi.

Tes lèvres remontent de ma clavicule jusqu'à ma mâchoire et je lâche la bouteille qui roule au sol, totalement oubliée. Je me retourne pour te faire face, dévisageant tes traits dans l'obscurité. J'attrape ton visage entre mes mains légèrement tremblantes et je t'embrasse pour m'assurer de ta réalité.

J'ai conscience qu'il y a quelque chose de désespéré dans mes gestes. Mais que veux-tu, ça fait si longtemps que tu m'as laissé dans le noir et je ne peux survivre sans ta lumière. Tu me repousses doucement et me prends par la main. Tu me guides dans ma propre demeure jusqu'à la chambre.

Tu me déshabilles avec une sorte d'urgence. Si je ne peux vivre sans ta lumière, tu ne vis vraiment que dans mes ténèbres. Tu as aussi désespérément besoin de moi, que moi de toi. C'est viscéral entre nous, ça l'a toujours été. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi vivant que dans le regard de l'autre, qu'il soit haineux ou tendre.

Nos habits abandonnés en tas au pied du lit, tu m'entraînes avec toi dans les draps. Ta peau contre la mienne irradie de chaleur, mes mains se perdent dans les lignes abruptes de ton corps. J'aimerais touché chaque parcelle de ta peau à nue, afin de ne jamais oublié les sensations que ton touché me procure.

Tu murmures à mon oreille alors que mes lèvres se perdent dans ton cou, sur ta mâchoire, ta clavicule, tes joues, tes oreilles, partout tant que je peux encore entendre les chimères dont tu me berces. Tu me chuchotes que je t'ai manqué, que tu as compté chaque minute depuis la dernière fois que tu as pu me tenir dans tes bras.

Tu dis que tu m'aimes et dans le noir j'arrive à y croire une fois encore. Ta main se perds entre nos deux corps, je me cambre et mes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de ton cou, tandis que je retiens un gémissement de plaisir. Tu continues à me chuchoter que tu ne vis que pour ces nuits près de moi alors que tu me prépares à t'accueillir.

Je finis par ravir tes lèvres pour te faire taire alors que tu t'apprêtes à nous unir une fois encore. Je me concentre sur nos souffles entremêlés, sur la douceur de tes lèvres afin d'atténuer la douleur de ton intrusion. Tu y vas doucement et je sens ta main me caresser les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

Je serre les dents pourtant, comme si une partie de moi savait que ça ne devrait être. Mais la douleur est fugace et ta douceur tenace. Mon corps cède et te laisse m'envahir alors que le plaisir commence à s'épanouir au creux de mes reins. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ta taille alors que tu commences à te mouvoir en moi.

Tu me regardes dans les yeux tandis que tu t'efforces de nous amener à la jouissance. Je ferme les miens, je n'ai soudain plus la force de faire face à ta lumière. Tu m'embrasses durement pour me punir de cet affront alors que tes mouvements s'accélèrent. Un grondement de plaisir m'échappe et j'entends ta respiration se saccader.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je dérive aux portes de la jouissance quand soudain ta main se glisse entre nous pour m'aider à l'atteindre. C'est si bon que j'ai l'impression d'en perdre la tête quand finalement l'orgasme explose en moi. Je suis encore pantelant quand tu cris mon nom et t'effondres sur moi, épuisé.

Nos corps se désunissent mais tu ne me laisses pas partir. Tu me gardes auprès de toi et me caresse le bras d'un air absent. Je fixe le noir alors que tes murmures reprennent. Pendant un instant, à la faveur de la nuit, tout ce que tu dis me paraît possible mais je me garde de répondre.

J'ai trop conscience que les promesses dîtes dans le noir s'effondrent à la lumière du jour. Tu finis par te taire et j'entends ta respiration se faire plus lente. Je te contemple dans l'obscurité et je pense à toutes ces choses que je n'ose te dire. Je ne suis que l'homme de certaines de tes nuits alors à quoi bon s'encombrer de choses pareilles.

Peu avant que le jour se lève, tu te réveilles et te rhabilles. Tu m'embrasses et me murmure une dernière fois ton amour avant de transplaner. Je vois dans tes yeux que mon silence te blesse avant que tu ne disparaisses dans le début du jour. Ce n'est pourtant pas ma faute, tu sais.

A quoi bon te dire que j'en crève à chaque fois que tu pars, que je ne vis que pour ces nuits où tu réussis à échapper à ta vraie vie pour enchanter la mienne ? A quoi bon te dire que je t'aime alors que tu appartiens à une autre ? Il n'y a que dans le noir que je peux croire à ton amour tandis que le mien survit au jour.

Alors je t'attendrais la nuit prochaine, et celle d'après, et toutes celles qui suivront. Et je continuerais à ne rien dire, parce que c'est voué à l'échec de toutes manières. Je serais l'homme de tes nuits tant que tu me laisses préserver les apparences encore un petit peu. Je finirais bien par te le dire tôt ou tard puisque je ne peux penser qu'à ça.

Laisse moi juste encore me faire croire que ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne te demande rien, juste de continuer à m'aimer dans le noir.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Je n'ai dormi que 4h aujourd'hui et la fatigue commence à me rattraper. Et puis je bosse ce soir alors je vais essayer d'avoir mes huit heures de sommeil parce que mine de rien faut que je tienne de 19h à 7h du matin. Oh et mon médecin qui ne croyait pas en l'existence de nocturne commence a sérieusement réviser son jugement. Un petit pas pour les nocturnes mais un grand pas pour moi donc._

 _En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment à me lire,_

Mary J. Anna

 _"_ _J'étais forte, ouais, putain de forte mais c'était juste que j'étais trop stone pour que ça me touche. Je riais, je souriais mais c'était factice, derrière la fumée il n'y a que des cendres." **Qu'importe ...**_


End file.
